


It Should be You

by euphoriastouch



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Doyoung - Freeform, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Johnny - Freeform, M/M, Mark - Freeform, NCT 2019, Resentment, Rimming, Roommates, Smut, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Taeil - Freeform, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, angsty jaehyun, be gentle with him, donghyuck - Freeform, im sorry, jaehyun is bad at feelings, jaehyun is mean at first bc hes bad at feelings but he realizes hes an ass, jungwoo baby, jungwoo just loves his hyung, pls enjoy, taeyong - Freeform, these tags are a mess, yuta - Freeform, yuta is a shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoriastouch/pseuds/euphoriastouch
Summary: Jungwoo is more than excited to become roommates with Jaehyun.Jaehyun wanted nothing more than his own room.Jungwoo tries to crack Jaehyun to get him to become the roommates Jungwoo thought they would be. He wanted someone to talk to, to laugh with, to play video games with, and to even hold when things get rough.But Jaehyun wouldn't let him get the chance.





	It Should be You

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello ^-^ this is my first time publishing something i have written so pls be gentle with me and enjoy! let me know if i should change or anything or what to do next time!

Between the constant changing of the dorms and members going in and out of units, the roommates were bound to change at some point. And it happens that Jaehyun and Jungwoo would now be sharing a room from now on.

Jungwoo was ecstatic to have a change of pace, and even more to get to spend more time with his hyung.

Jaehyun, however, thought he was finally going to get his own room, it was nothing personal but he has always liked his own space and thought he would get the chance to have his own little environment. He knew that Jungwoo was excited and wanted to reciprocate that excitement, but a part of him was resentful. He even asked Taeyong when they were alone if he had to share a room.

“Oh come on, Yong. You can’t say or do anything? We all talked about the arrangements we wanted when we moved again.”

“Jaehyun, it’s final. It happened. I know you wanted more privacy but when you’re in a group with this many members it’s going to be hard no matter what to get that privacy. And besides, Jungwoo is Jungwoo. He’s easy and great. I highly doubt there’s going to be any conflict.” And with that Taeyong left him alone with no other option but to room with him. 

Deep down he knew he had no reason to be upset, especially at Jungwoo, but he couldn’t help it.

The resentment first kicked in during move in day when Jungwoo kept bringing his boxes into the room. 

“Sorry, hyung! I know I keep bringing stuff in but I figured it would just be easier to put all of my things in boxes instead of taking a few things at a time.” Jungwoo beamed at Jaehyun who was laying in his bed watching him unpack. 

“Yeah, it’s fine.” He huffed back. He felt bad for having an attitude but he wanted what he wanted. 

Jungwoo swept his strawberry blonde hair back so his forehead was exposed and flashed Jaehyun a smile, and for a second he felt guilty for not helping him unpack his stuff. “Okay, good. I just didn’t want to make too much noise or take up your space.” Jaehyun couldn’t help but feel his stomach drop a little at his motion and bright smile. 

He huffed and turned to the wall with his back to Jungwoo, he just couldn’t get his emotions in check. Before he knew it, he fell asleep.

“Um, Jaehyun, can you wake up I need some help.” Jaehyun heard a whisper from above him and slowly opened his eyes to see Jungwoo.

“Woo, what the hell. What time is it? What do you need?” Jaehyun felt his eyelids drooping still from just waking up, and could assume it was around evening. He looked up at Jungwoo again and could then see the orange hue around the room from the sunset, and couldn’t help but notice the way the light surrounded Jungwoo. He looked… almost pretty to Jaehyun. The way his hair looked a little blonder, his face dimly lit from the sun, and his lip-

“I’m sorry Jae… I hurt myself trying to set up my desk. I was about to put a new bulb in my lamp and dropped it and before I could back away it bounced off the desk and sliced my hand.” And that was when Jaehyun’s eyes fully adjusted to the room and he sat up to see Jungwoo clutching his hand against his chest. 

“Shit. Are you okay? Have you even tried to clean it yet?” He started to yell when he saw the blood started to drip on his freshly washed bed sheets. “Fuck, Jungwoo! You’re bleeding all over my bed, go into the bathroom and just run it under water.” 

“I-I’m sorry, Jae. I panicked and I thought you would know how to help or have some type of cloth to help stop the bleeding” Jungwoo said panicked before he shot up and hurried to their newly shared bathroom, lightly shutting the door so it made a small ‘click’. 

Jaehyun was about to get up to go actually help him but he heard a sniffle the closer he got to the door. His heart ached, he really must be in that much pain, he thought. He figured the younger would want to be alone and not be caught crying. 

He walked back to his bed and looked at the bloody sheets before he ripped them off and threw them back into the washing machine. “If I was alone, I wouldn’t have had to clean my sheets for the second time in two days.”

That was already almost two months ago, the blood never fully came out and until this day he still looks down and gets reminded of it. 

The second time was when Jungwoo would stay up into the late hours of the night watching YouTube videos and giggle every few minutes or so.

The clock was about to hit 3:00 and every time he closed his eyes he could hear the faint giggle from the younger’s side of the room. He couldn’t tell what he was watching but he already hated whatever it is. They had to be up in just a few hours for a photoshoot in the morning for God's sake.

“Jungwoo. Enough. It’s 3 in the morning, PLEASE, go to bed. I can’t sleep if you’re going to be laughing the whole night.” He said in a harsh whisper.

“O-oh sorry, hyung. I was just watching videos of us that the fans make on YouTube. I didn’t know I was being too loud.” Jaehyun could tell he turned his phone off because the little orb of light shining in Jungwoo’s face was gone and the room became eerily quiet.

A few minutes later and Jaehyun can already feel his eyes getting heavy and his breathing started to slow.

“Jae…” Jungwoo whispered once Jaehyun finally fell asleep.

“Oh my God, Jungwoo. What? I just fell asleep.”

“I - the reason why I watch videos every night is because I have trouble falling asleep without being distracted or being alone. Whenever I had trouble sleeping, Doyoung would let me sleep in his bed with him and we would just talk until we knocked out. But you’re always asleep before me or you look so comfortable I don’t want to ask if you want to share the bed.” His voice started to fade out slowly.

There that feeling was again. Jaehyun couldn’t help the feeling of his heart dropping at the sound of Jungwoo’s confession. He started to get nervous and imagined inviting the boy over in his bed for the night. He imagined what it would be like and wondered if they could end up wrapped around each other. Would Jungwoo’s head end up on his chest? Was his hair going to smell like the vanilla lavender shampoo he uses? 

Before he could say what he wanted to, he decided that it was just because he was borderline exhausted. 

“Just play another game on your phone, Woo. Just keep the volume low.” Jaehyun said lowly and turned to face the wall.

Before he fell asleep he told himself that the guilt he was feeling was just resentment of having to share a room, he didn’t do anything wrong.

The next morning Jungwoo didn’t even look at him while their photos were being taken.

Jaehyun started to become more picky with everything Jungwoo did. He brushed his teeth too long in the morning, laughed too loudly at jokes Johnny made, his hair looked too soft, and the thing he hated the most; Jungwoo would come out of the shower with his towel around his waist and hair dripping water onto his chest and not even act like anything had happened. 

It’s felt like ages and Jaehyun still stares at his naked chest as if it was the first time he has seen it.

It isn’t fair, he thinks. It’s not like Jaehyun and Jungwoo aren’t the same height, but its the fact Jaehyun feels like having all of that soft hair, cute innocent features, a cute little tummy, and the perfect voice is too much to handle. He tells himself that maybe this is why he can’t handle sharing a room with Jungwoo, he’s jealous that he can pull off the innocent look, and does it well.

And don’t get Jaehyun started on how he felt like Jungwoo was putting up a wall between them. Mark and Jungwoo would lay on his bed playing video games and laughing and whenever Jaehyun entered the room, it would get silent and the younger would turn his attention solely on the screen. 

“What did I do so wrong?” He would whisper to himself walking out of the room. 

Tonight however, Jaehyun lets his resentment out.

It was their first night off in what seemed like months, so they just stayed in, watched movies, got greasy foods, had a few drinks, and played games. 

Two movies, three large pizzas, and a few drinks later they were all sitting on the floor in a circle when Donghyuck announced, “I have a game we can play. It’s called ‘paranoia’. We all go around in a circle and ask a question secretly to the person next to us about someone else in this room. It’s up to the person whose name gets called to say they want to hear the what the question was. Wanna play?” 

The boys looked at his smirk and knew this could probably end up in a mess but they all nodded their heads. 

“I’ll go first.” Taeyong said leaning into Doyoung’s ear to whisper. 

A few seconds passed before both boys giggled and Doyoung said “Oh, that’s Mark. Without a doubt, Mark.” While Mark’s ears perked up on the opposite side of Taeyong. 

“Hey! Tell me the question that’s not fair.” Mark started to whine. 

“It was nothing bad, it was just ‘who is most likely to get killed trying to help out a stranger.” Taeyong said while ruffling his hair.  
The boys went into a fit of laughter and decided to keep going. As the game went on however the questions got more provocative or more personal. “Who would you kiss right now” turned into “Who would you go into the closet with and blow” after they had more drinks. 

Yuta’s turn was up and Jungwoo was sitting right next to him nervously playing with the sleeves of his shirt.

Honestly, Jungwoo was as innocent as he looked when it came to sex. He was still a virgin, he hasn’t held hands with anyone besides the members, and only had one kiss which was in the eight grade school playground with some girl he can’t even remember the name of.

Yuta leaned closer to Jungwoo’s ear and whispered something that all of the boys saw that physically made Jungwoo shiver.

For the first time that night Jungwoo lifted his head and shakily looked up into Jaehyun’s honey eyes. “O-oh. Um, okay. I guess it’d be Jaehyun, I guess.” He half said half whispered before finally looking back down picking at his sweater.

The rest of the boys sat there in confusion and turned to Jaehyun just waiting for him to say something. 

Jaehyun’s brain short circuited and could only imagine what the question was. Did he hate him? Did he hate living with him? Was he the member he liked the least? 

“What the fuck, Jungwoo? Why did you say it like that? What was the question?” He started to feel his ears turn hot at the thought of everyone now starting at him.

Jungwoo looked up so quick he heard a little crack from his neck and a wave of panic washed over him. “Jaehyun, please. Not now. I’ll tell you later in the room just please, not now.”

“No, I want to know. That’s the game. Everyone had to say their questions out loud. Now I want to hear mine.” 

Jaehyun felt his ears getting wildly hotter and started to sit more upright to be eye level with the strawberry blonde sitting across the circle. Jungwoo felt his hands starting to twitch and wanted nothing more than to stop looking at Jaehyun right in the eyes but he couldn’t take them away. He was hyper aware of everyone staring at them and felt like he couldn’t make any movements. 

The rest of the boys started to get antsy and Taeil coughed to finally break the awkward silence that just kept thickening. 

Jaehyun wasn’t letting up and Jungwoo knew this. He could be so damn stubborn sometimes and would usually end up getting his way. 

Jungwoo knew that things between them has been tense lately. He isn’t dumb, he knew Jaehyun wanted his own room and made that clear on move in day when he wouldn’t help him unpack and left him to bleed alone in the bathroom. But at the end of the day he was still his hyung. He loved Jaehyun, before the room situation Jaehyun was always by Jungwoo’s side, always took care of him, would stay up late to give each other reassurance, and tried to do everything in pairs. 

With one last final mental “fuck it” he was ready to just say the question. He had nothing to lose at this point. They were already about to tip over the iceberg, so here goes nothing.

“The question was, ‘who would I want to lose my virginity to in the group’”. Jungwoo said while keeping straight eye contact with Jaehyun. He saw the way Jaehyun blinked a few times and how his ears managed to get even darker. 

“Are you happy now?” He finally broke the silence and took one last swig from his beer can. “I’m going to bed. Have fun everyone.” Jungwoo finished as he stood up to head to the last place he felt like being.

Everyone still had their heads to Jaehyun, whose mouth was left open and couldn’t process just what happened. He was at a loss, didn’t know if this was still just a cruel joke or Jungwoo really meant it. 

At Jaehyun’s frozen body didn’t seem to be moving anytime soon the other boys shifted on the floor and started to clean up the empty cans and plates. 

Yuta was the last one to get up besides Jaehyun himself and sat right next to him. He grabbed his shoulder and said “Earth to Jaehyun, dumbass. Now would be your chance to go talk to him for once.”

“What are you talking about? Why would I go talk to him now? He’s probably embarrassed and I would be the last person he wants to talk to.” 

“Wow. You really are dense.” Yuta sighed and ran his hands down his face. “When was the last time you even had a conversation with Jungwoo? Do you even look at him when you’re in your room?”

“What does me talking to him in the room have to do with anything? We’re friends, he knows that.” Jaehyun was beyond confused at this point and didn’t know where Yuta was leading with this. He sat up right and moved to sit on the couch. “What am I supposed to do now?”

“Well for one, you can get your ass up and talk to him. Why else would I ask him that question, Jae? Just think about it and talk to him.” With one last sigh Yuta lifted him and Jaehyun off the couch and gave him a light nudge. 

With that Jaehyun shuffled towards the door of their shared room and played with his t-shirt before reaching for the doorknob. He shakily opened the door and was met with a heartbreaking sight.

The only light that lit up the room was coming from the television he must have left on from before. Jungwoo blended in with the light at first but was by foot of his own bed with his knees to his chest. It didn’t sound like he was crying but his head was facing down.

“Woo...? Are you okay?” Jaehyun shocked himself with how small his voice sounded. 

Jungwoo slowly lifted his head and slightly shook his head. 

“I’m really sorry, hyung. I didn’t mean to embarrass you. Just give me a few days and I’ll finally be out of your hair or something. I can room with Yuta and Taeil.” 

“N-no. What are you talking about? You didn’t embarrass me. I was more shocked than anything else, but embarrassed? No.” The older said taking small steps until he was right in front of him. “Stand up, please.” He said a little louder extending his hand out.

Jungwoo huffed and grabbed his slightly calloused hand and stood up. “But why do I feel like you hate me? Ever since we roomed together you completely shut me out. I feel like I don’t have my hyung anymore. We stopped laughing, hugging, making fun of each other… it all… just stopped.” Jungwoo’s voice almost disappeared within the walls of the room and wasn’t even sure Jaehyun heard him.

“I promise you I don’t hate you. I just… I don’t know.” 

Jungwoo finally met his gaze and his voice hitched. He didn’t realize how close they were. 

“It has to be more than the room. You don’t act that way out of nowhere just because you’re a little pissy that you couldn’t get your way.” The younger didn’t know where he got the surge of confidence from but he shocked himself.

Jaehyun opened and closed his mouth a few times before he let out a sarcastic scoff. “I… think I was jealous of you.” Before he could even continue Jungwoo’s eyes went wide and went to speak before Jaehyun continued, “I mean. You have it all, Woo. You’re so pretty, have the perfect body, the talent you have is out of this world. Your hair falls perfect without you even trying, and your smile could light up the darkest room. I’m sorry I turned my jealousy into resentment for you.”

Jungwoo kept his stare with Jaehyun before he tilted his head to the side and let out a loud laugh that broke the quiet atmosphere of the room.

“Wow. Okay. Yeah. You really are dense. You aren’t jealous Jae. You have feelings. Welcome to the club.” Jaehyun’s eyes bulged out at the word ‘feelings’.

Feelings. Feelings? Was that right? Theres no way he mistook these “feelings” for Jungwoo and turned them into jealousy. Or there was no way his jealousy was really feelings? He was starting to get confused and couldn’t get his mind in check.

“What do you mean feelings? Like… as in ‘I have feelings for you’? As in romantically? Like as in you should be my boyfriend?” He was sputtering words out quicker than he wanted to and his voice went back to a whisper.

“Jaehyun, slow down. They could be whatever you think they are. But they certainly aren’t jealous feelings. If you really did hate me, I’m sure you would know.” He giggled after he finished. He giggled and Jaehyun didn’t know if he could handle it.

“I guess so… but me having those feelings for you doesn’t mean that being cold to you is okay.” 

“No… it isn’t okay. But we all project our feelings the wrong way sometimes. I wanted to say something to you about this the last few weeks but I wasn’t sure how you’d react. I was hurt a little when you didn’t come into the bathroom with me after I cut myself, but I figured you didn’t know what to do. But I really realized something wasn’t okay when I told you about not being able to sleep alone and you just dismissed me.” For what felt like the first time in forever Jungwoo finally broke his gaze with the older boy and took a small step back.

“I know it might be hard to believe but I wanted to invite you to stay in my bed. I thought about how you feel against my chest, or the way your hair would smell like. And about the day you moved in… I knew you were in the bathroom and you were crying but a part of me didn’t want to believe I was the one causing you pain. I really am so sorry Jungwoo.” He sighed before he picked Jungwoo’s head up by placing his hand on the side of his face and made them hold eye contact again. 

“It’s selfish but I took my anger on wanting my own room out on you because apparently I’m a five year old. It doesn’t make it okay but it was just hard to go from being able to laugh and be with you for a while and go back into my own space to having to be with you all of the time and be afraid of confronting my own feelings.” 

“Hyung… I don’t know what to say. I never thought you would have any sort of feelings for me. At least not in the way I had feelings for you.” His voice started to hitch the more he talked. He was here in his room with the boy he had a crush on since he was a trainee. And he has his hand cupping his cheek.

Both boys seem to become hyper aware of Jaehyun’s hand when the older retracts it and puts it to his side.

“Wait. You had feelings for me? This whole time?”

“Oh my God, Jaehyun. Yes. Since I became a trainee I just wanted to be close to you.”

“So that’s what Yuta meant earlier.” Jaehyun finally put two and two together and started to laugh again.

“What are you talking about?” 

“Yuta told me when you came in here that he asked you the question he did for a good reason. But I couldn’t figure the reason out and thought he was just messing with me.”

“Oh my God. I am going to kill him. So much for telling him to keep a secret. I thought he asked that because he’s just horny and drunk.” And this time it was Jungwoo’s turn to laugh again. 

After a few moments of silence and watching the other’s face light up from laughter it got quiet again. But this time it wasn’t awkward or tense, it was comfortable. It was just Jungwoo and Jaehyun. 

The only light still in the room was the television and even now Jaehyun couldn’t comprehend his beauty. After another few moments the older brought his hand up to Jungwoo’s cheek and started to rub it slowly. 

“So let me be the one.” He whispered as he got impossibly closer to the strawberry blonde.

“What do you mean?” Both boys got even closer and their lips were just millimeters away.

“Let me take care of you. Let me be your first. Let me show you that I want you more than anything.” 

“Jaehyun… Don’t say that if you don’t mean it, I can’t handle that.”

“I mean it, Woo. I haven’t been sure about a lot the last few months but I know I want this now. I am so sure. Let me make love to you, baby.” 

Jungwoo didn’t know what else to say and finally closed the distance between them. He actually sighed once he felt the brunette’s lips on his and smiled into the kiss. 

It was just perfect. Despite just having pizza and beer Jaehyun wouldn’t want to taste anything else but the younger’s lips. Jaehyun felt himself sigh into the kiss as well and was determined to explore all of Jungwoo. 

He used to laugh at the expression “their lips felt like pillows” but now he gets it. He has never kissed lips this soft and started to deepen it. He brought his other hand up to cup Jungwoo’s other cheeks and closed the last inch of distance between them. 

Jungwoo’s heart was still pounding just as fast as before, if not harder. Not only was this his first real make out session, but it was the first time he’s been this close to the older man he adored for years. Jaehyun smelt like his musky shower wash and tasted like the alcohol from earlier. He was so happy and thought this was all still a dream.

He finally put his last feeling of worry away and placed his hands on top of Jaehyun’s on his face. He brought the larger hands down to his waist and pulled him so one more move and they would have been toppled over on the bedsheets. 

Jungwoo broke the kiss for a second, “Are you sure, Jae? I promise you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” 

“Don’t worry about me, love. I’m okay. I want this. I want you to be sure too.”

“Okay good. But one thing…” Jungwoo pushed the older away for a moment and looked to the floor and blushed. “I-I want to do this in your bed. I can’t really describe why but you still make me feel really safe, hyung.” 

Jaehyun’s heart would need a vacation after how many times his heart felt like it was being used as a bunching bag. He smiled so big his dimples were on full display. 

“Yeah, I would like that, Woo. Come here.” He said still smiling and taking the other’s hands guiding him towards his bed.

Jaehyun sat on the side of his bed and pulled Jungwoo down until he was sitting in his lap with his knees on either side of him. 

“I just want you to know that we have all the time in the world, Jungwoo. We have all the other times to be rough and experiment and explore, but for now, I want to be slow and I want to make this perfect for you, yeah?”

“Where was this Jaehyun two months ago?” He chuckled and buried his head into the brunette’s neck. He started to leave kisses on there then said “But yes, I would love that and just want to be good for you.”

Jaehyun shivered as he continued to kiss his neck and because of the way his voice dropped an octave lower.

Jungwoo wasn’t experienced but he’s seen and read a few things that would help him when the time came. After leaving light little kisses down his neck he started to lick stripes up where he just had his lips and began to lightly bite down. 

Jaehyun instinctively gripped Jungwoo’s slim waist and moaned before trying to hide his own face in the other’s neck.

“Oh, is the big baby sensitive? What else can get you going?” He smirked and moved their heads so they were staring right at each other. Jaehyun noticed the way Jungwoo’s eyes weren’t as doe and innocent as before. He looked hungry and desperate for anything else. 

“Guess you’ll have to figure that out for yourself, angel.” And with that Jaehyun gripped the hair on the younger’s neck and pushed his head back lightly so his neck was on full display.

He left his own little trail of kisses and bites before he started to suck on the small marks he just left. 

“Holy shit, J-Jae.” He whined, whined and something primal in Jaehyun kicked in.

“I need you, Jungwoo. Now.” Jaehyun rasped out and switched their positions so he could push the other boy on his back. 

Jungwoo found the position of Jaehyun leaning over him too much to handle and couldn’t wait any longer. He put his fingers under the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head before he tried to work on the buttons of his jeans.

Jaehyun somehow found it adorable at how eager Jungwoo was and dipped his head back down to capture his lips again. While he was still busy trying to take off his pants, Jaehyun started to work on the blonde’s own shirt and tugged on it to let him know what he wanted. Once he saw the younger’s bare stomach this close for the first time his brain stuttered.

“You are so perfect, Jungwoo. Look how pretty you are laying here waiting for me to be inside you.” 

Jungwoo tried to cover his eyes at the compliment and started to blush like crazy.

He went to say something back but his eyes rolled back as Jaehyun moved to his neck and kissed further down. Jaehyun stopped at his chest and took one of his nipples in his mouth and rolled the bud between his lips. 

Jungwoo’s body jerked upwards and found his hands in the soft hair below him. 

“Oh my God, yes! Jaehyun please.” He never felt this sensation before but didn’t want it to stop. 

Once Jaehyun was done sucking on it he lifted his head up and moved onto the other one. While he was sucking he moved his hand lower until he got to the waistband of Jungwoo’s sweatpants. He reached his hand inside and could already feel how he was half hard.

“Is my baby boy already so desperate? I’ve barely touched you but you’re already about to make a mess of yourself.” Jungwoo whined at the pet name.

“I -I can’t help it, hyung. Just want you.” He already could barely form a proper sentence and was slightly embarrassed at how pathetic and desperate he was. 

“You’re so cute, let hyung take care of your cock okay?” Jungwoo nodded frantically and bucked his hips upwards into Jaehyun’s hand.

Jaehyun took his hand out and sat up on his knees in order to take Jungwoo’s pants and briefs off. Jungwoo shimmied them down his own legs as the older pulled them off just leaving him fully exposed to his new lover.

Jaehyun finally took the time to soak in the moment and just stared at the way Jungwoo’s chest was rising up and down quickly, how his hair was already a mess, and how his cock rested on his abdomen ready to be touched.

The older bent down again and started to leave marks on his thighs, he was tracing patterns with his fingers dangerously close to his cock causing the younger to whine out and shift just so he could have some sort of contact. 

Jaehyun finally got the message and left one last mark on his inner thigh and moved to his member. He took the cock already leaking with precum and wrapped his hand around the length. 

Jungwoo let out a breath of relief and moved his gaze downwards to stare at Jaehyun. With a few flicks of his wrist he stared right back into Jungwoo’s eyes and took the tip into his mouth. He kitten licked the slit and wrapped his mouth around the tip.

“Jae! Please! I need more.” He cried out and bucked his hips trying to get the man below him to take more of him into his mouth.

Jaeyhun lightly slapped his inner thigh, “You’ll take what I give you and be happy with it, yeah?” 

Jungwoo felt a shiver go up his spine at the dominance and relaxed. “Yes, sir. I’ll be good for you.” 

Jaehyun released him from his mouth and smirked, “I’m going to take more of you now. But if you want me to keep going you have to keep eye contact with me. If you break it, we stop.” 

Jungwoo nodded frantically and moved himself up to make sure he had the perfect view. Jaehyun took his empty hand and brought it up to intertwine with the other’s. Jungwoo smiled at the action before his mouth turned into an ‘O’. 

Jaehyun went halfway down his cock while still staring into each other’s eyes and started to bob up and down. He used his tongue to lick the veins of his cock and brought his other hand to hold the base of it.

Jungwoo couldn’t form a proper sentence, instead just letting out “oh yes” “please, hyung, I need it” and strings of curses all while trying to hold each other’s gaze. 

Jaehyun kept this up and could tell he was close when the blonde tried to close his thighs around his head and kept trying to buck his hips even more. Jaehyun teased him and completely lifted himself from his cock.

“W-what? I kept the eye contact!” Jungwoo whined at the loss of sensation.

“I know baby boy, but I rather you cum around my cock for the first time.” He smirked and didn’t miss the way Jungwoo’s cock twitched. He couldn’t say anything back and just nodded his head.

He finally opened his mouth to speak, “I have a bottle of lube in the top drawer of my dresser. I haven’t even gotten the chance to use it yet.” He giggled at the end.

Jaehyun moved off of the bed quickly and made his way to Jungwoo’s side of the room. He got the lube out of the drawer and made his way back. He unbuttoned his own pants and took them off before getting in the bed. 

“I want to try something with you, Woo. I have never done this but I’ve seen it once…”

“Okay. I trust you.” He replied back after a beat.

“Just put your knees up to your chest and hold them there.” Jungwoo did as he was told and grabbed his legs.

Jaehyun bent down a little further than before and positioned himself in front of the boy’s ass.

Jaehyun’s mouth watered at the sight of the boy’s pretty pink hole, fluttering open trying to get some sort of relief. He placed his hand on the cusp of his ass and leaned in closer. Licking one stripe up the younger’s hole and heard Jungwoo gasp.

“Is this okay?” Jaehyun asked testing the waters.

“It’s more than okay, please continue, hyung.” He whined and his hole fluttered again.

He bent back down and this time wasn’t afraid to lick at his hole. He confidently licked stripes up his ass and felt proud at the way Jungwoo was back to whining. Once he felt that the boy was ready he started to push his muscle into the boy’s tight hole and licked around his walls.

“HYUNG!” Jungwoo let out a high pitched wail at the new feeling and was so lost in pleasure he started to leave nail marks on his own thighs. 

Jaehyun took this as a confidence booster and stuck his tongue in further. Once he felt like he was more ready he took his tongue out and left a trail of saliva down his hole. 

He sat up and helped his lover bring his legs back down.

“I’m going to finger you now, okay? We’ll take it slow and easy.”

Jungwoo nodded, “Please, yes. Just hurry. Wanna feel you inside me.” 

“Here I am, trying to be gentle and easy with you for your first time and you’re being a little shit!” Both boys laughed and Jaehyun bent down to kiss him before he parted and picked up the lube. 

He spread enough on both his fingers and the other’s hole. Once he was ready he slowly pushed his long middle finger inside and slowly moved it. 

Jungwoo opened his mouth again and didn’t know what else to do but wrap his smaller hand around Jaehyun’s wrist.

The older started to pump his finger in and out and felt his own cock leak at how tight his hole was and the sounds it was making around only his finger. He couldn’t even handle the thought of what it would sound like when he pounded into him.

After a few moments he put a second finger in and started to scissor them making Jungwoo tighten the grip he had around his wrist and mewl out. 

Jaehyun pushed the younger’s limits and added a third. Without any warning his fingers hit the boy’s prostate and Jungwoo let out a moan and that Jaehyun would remember for the rest of his life. 

“Hyung, I can’t. I-if you keep going I’m going to cum, j-just please get inside me.”

Jaehyun nodded and removed his fingers and bent down to kiss Jungwoo.

“If it hurts, or if you want to stop just let me know, okay?” 

The younger nodded and spread his legs further to allow more room for Jaehyun to access his hole.

Jungwoo’s heart started to pound as he saw the older boy put more lube on his cock. This was the first time he got a good look at it and he was nervous. Jungwoo has seen big cocks before but never thought his own hyung would have one this big. It was long, thick, veiny, and his angry red tip that was leaking with cum was making his mouth water and body shake.

Jaehyun cupped his cheek and rubbed it with his thumb before tracing it down his body and settling it on his waist. He used the other to ease his cock into the younger. 

Jungwoo clenched his eyes shut at first due to the unusual feeling, it kind of hurt but more than anything it felt a little weird. Jaehyun noticed and rubbed a pattern up and down his hip bone. 

He cooed, “Shh, it’s okay, love. It’s gonna hurt for now but I’ll make sure it gets better.” And bent down again to kiss his cheek.

Jungwoo nodded and felt the other’s cock push in further. He was halfway in and it was already feeling better. Once the boy bottomed out and slid back out and repeated this until Jungwoo’s face wasn’t contorted in pain.

This time, Jaehyun snapped his hips a little harder and Jungwoo let out a moan that shook the walls. 

“That’s it baby boy. Moan for me. Let me know how good I can make you feel.”   
Jungwoo cried out again at his words and wrapped his legs around the other’s waist, and from this angle his cock slid up a little further into him.

“Oh, hyung! Please, faster. I’m ready, I need more I can’t.” He started to move his head from side to side and started to clench around his lover. 

Jaehyun did as he was told and put both hands on the boys waist and pinned him completely down on the bed so he could drill into him. He started out plowing into him with sharp but slow thrusts, but when he saw the boy’s cock leak on its own he lost all sense of reality and began to pick up his pace. 

Jaehyun wanted to remember this for as long as he could. His hole was so perfect; it was warm, wet, and clenching just right around his cock.

The faster he went the more Jungwoo cried and begged for more. He reached his own hand down to give his cock some sort of relief. 

“No. You will cum untouched. Got it?”

“No, h-hyung. I can’t please, I need it.”

“You can and you will. You’ll cum from sir’s cock and that’s it. Final.”

Jungwoo let out a weak “yes” and kept moving when he felt Jaehyun put more pressure on his waist and drilled into him even faster.

Jaehyun was so close, the sounds of Jungwoo’s whines and screams mixed with the sounds of his cock sliding in and out of his wet hole was too much. His balls kept hitting below his rim creating an even more obscene sound. 

At the thought of cumming inside his hole he let out a growl and bent down to bury his head in Jungwoo’s neck. Jungwoo craned his head and left kisses up and down his cheek and temple. 

This was more than Jungwoo ever thought would happen and was in heaven.

He felt so dirty having his member’s cock buried in his tight little hole but he loved it. Would do anything to please his hyung. He knew he was close when Jaehyun kept digging his head further into his neck and his deep grunts were right in his ear.

“I’m so close, hyung. Please, I need to cum, let me cum around your cock while you fill me up. Wanna be a good boy for you.”

That sent Jaehyun over the edge and let out one final scream before he emptied his load into Jungwoo’s pulsating hole. Jungwoo cried out at the sudden feeling and felt tears prick at his eyes. 

Jaehyun kept fucking his cum into the younger and when Jungwoo felt his cum drip out of himself his body shook one last time and he wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s frame. His nails dug into his back and scratched as he let out one last shout and came in between both of their sweaty bodies. 

Jaehyun kept thrusting into him as they both came down from their highs and it all became too much for the younger. He let out soft cries and Jaehyun finally pulled out of him. 

Jaehyun let his body fall onto the younger and they both just laid there until they had a little energy restored.

“Baby, are you okay? How was it?” He asked picking his head up looking at the younger who was royally fucked out. 

“So, so, so good Jae. Thank you. You mean so much to me.” Jaehyun smiled at that and kissed his forehead before he got up to get them a wet cloth.

When he came back Jungwoo was sitting up a little and Jaehyun began to wipe his body down, and in between his legs. 

It felt so intimate. No one tells you ho to act after having sex, but this felt right. He felt protective and wanted to take care of Jungwoo for as long as he could.

After they cleaned up he got back to bed and tucked Jungwoo in under his sheets. 

He got beside him and laid his head on his chest. Jaehyun looked down at the blonde boy and played with his hair. “Hey, Woo?” 

“Yeah, hyung?” 

“I -I think I love you. It took me a while and a lot of feelings to get around but… I want this. I want to take care of you. Not just in this way but if we go out I want to be by your side and look out for you. I have been an ass the past while and I am so sorry.” Jaehyun let out a shaky breath after finally looking into Jungwoo’s shiny eyes. He swear we could see stars in them right now.

“It’s okay. I mean clearly we have moved past that.” Both boys snorted at that. “But, I mean it. It is okay. And if you really want to take care of me… I want to take care of you too. But only if you let me sleep in your bed from now on.”

He gave Jaehyun a wink and moved so he was laying on his chest again. 

Jaehyun wrapped his arms around the slim boy and kissed the top of his head. Before they fell asleep in each other’s arms Jungwoo said the thing Jaehyun wanted most.

“I think I love you too, Jae.”

It was safe to say that was the best sleep Jungwoo had gotten and the first time Jaehyun has felt secure in a while.

It was also safe to stay that the boys would be pretty pissed about their loud noises the next morning.


End file.
